Stolen
by everdistant utopia
Summary: Ia tahu ksatria dan tuan putri tidak ditakdirkan berada dalam kisah yang sama dengan akhir bahagia.


**Disclaimer:** Megurine Luka dan KAITO punyanya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media. Kamui Gakupo punyanya Yamaha dan Internet Co. Ltd.

Stolen ©everdistant utopia

Happy reading!

* * *

"_Love is a promise; love is a souvenir, once given never forgotten, never let it disappear." –John Lennon_

* * *

Semuanya berawal ketika Luka masuk ke dalam kehidupan Gakupo dan Kaito. Kala itu keluarga Megurine membeli rumah kosong di antara rumah mereka. Luka kecil yang manis dan ceria segera menarik pehatian kedua sahabat itu. Dengan mudahnya ia masuk ke dalam lingkaran persahabatan mereka.

Gadis kecil itu segera akrab dengan Kaito yang lembut dan perhatian. Matanya bersinar saat sosok Kaito melintas, saat Kaito tertawa dan saat Kaito mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas. Gakupo memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan—merasa terasingkan. Ia menendang kencang kaleng di hadapannya untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Luka melambaikan tangannya semangat dan mengajaknya untuk bergabung bersama dirinya dan Kaito.

Gakupo berjalan menghampiri mereka. Langkahnya terhenti saat Kaito menyelipkan bunga mawar ke telinga Luka. Ia mematung saat Luka tersenyum riang. Senyuman tulus yang khas dan ditunjukkan saat dia benar-benar bahagia.

Dan bukan senyuman yang ditunjukkan kepada sembarang orang.

* * *

"_Nee_, Gakupo, Kaito, ayo kita main permainan kerajaan!" ajak Luka ceria pada suatu hari. Ia menatap Kaito dan Gakupo bergantian sambil memainkan ujung gaun merah mudanya.

"Permainan tentang apa itu, Luka_-chan_?" Kaito bertanya antusias.

Gakupo hanya menoleh sekilas sebelum kembali membaca buku bergambarnya.

"Kita berperan sebagai anggota kerajaan! Aku jadi putrinya!" ucapnya menggebu-gebu.

Setiap Sabtu sore Luka selalu menghampiri mereka yang sedang beristirahat di taman dan memaksa kedua anak kecil itu untuk menuruti semua perkataannya. Egois memang. Tapi Kaito dan Gakupo lebih memilih meng-iyakan segala ucapan gadis kecil itu ketimbang melihatnya menangis karena permintaannya tidak terpenuhi.

"Siapa yang jadi pangerannya?" pertanyaan polos yang di lontarkan Kaito membuat suasana menegang.

Luka menarik tangan Kaito. "Tentu saja kamu, Kaito. Aku mau kamu jadi pangeranku!"

Ucapan Luka membuat Gakupo bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ia meletakkan buku itu di atas kursi taman sebelum melangkah pergi. "Aku nggak ikutan." Ia berkata ketus.

Luka mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Gakupo bisa jadi raja!"

"Aku nggak suka permainan kerajaan, Luka_-chan_." _Aku nggak suka Kaito yang jadi pangerannya._

Luka kecil bukanlah gadis yang gampang menyerah. "_Nee ... _Gakupo, bagaimana kalau menjadi Ksatria saja? Tugasmu melindungi dan menjaga Tuan Putri. Bukankah itu keren?" ia mengusulkan dengan mata berbinar-binar, membuat Gakupo kehilangan daya untuk mengelak.

"Maukah kau berjanji untuk menjadi ksatriaku, melindungi dan menjagaku, sekarang dan selamanya?"

Seakan terhipnotis oleh pertanyaan itu, Gakupo kecil mengangguk dengan yakin. "Aku janji."

* * *

_10 tahun kemudian…_

"Gakupo! Gakupo!" Luka berteriak dengan semangat melalui jendela kamarnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya mengganggu seseorang yang rumahnya bersebelahan dengannya. Gakupo membuka jendela kamarnya dengan muka kusut, namun ia tetap menyunggingkan seulas senyum. "Bisakah kau berhenti membangunkanku jam lima dini hari?"

Luka tertawa. Ia berjalan menuju balkon. "Tidak sebelum kau mencoba _bento_ buatanku."

Perasaan bergejolak memenuhi dada Gakupo. Setengah mati ia menahan senyuman yang hendak merekah. "Kaubuat _bento_ untukku?" tanyanya setengah tak percaya.

Dengan bantuan lampu remang-remang yang di gantung di luar kamar gadis itu, Gakupo dapat melihat dengan jelas wajahnya yang memerah. "Uhm ... bukan," gumamnya ragu.

Gakupo tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekecewaannya, namun ia tetap tersenyum. "Lalu?"

"_Bento_nya untuk Kaito." Bisiknya lirih. Wajahnya semakin memerah. "Aku ingin kau mencobanya terlebih dahulu."

Senyum Gakupo mengendur seketika. Berusaha untuk menutupi perasaan kecewanya, ia pun tertawa dan mengangguk antusias. Bola mata Luka membesar dan ia berlari dengan semangat untuk mengambil masakan buatannya. Untuk Kaito.

Luka kembali dan mengikat tempat makannya pada kayu panjang. Ia mengulurkan tangannya seperti orang memancing. Gakupo meraih tali yang di sodorkan padanya. Ia membuka ikatan tali dan mulai melahap makanan buatan Luka.

Luka menatap Gakupo was-was. Keringat dingin meluncuri pelipisnya. Sesaat setelah ia berhasil menelan masakan Luka, cowok itu mengacungkan jempolnya. "_Oishi_." Pujinya tulus.

Luka tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan leganya. Ia berjingkrak girang sembari bertepuk tangan. "_Arigatou_, Gakupo!" ucapnya riang. "Aku harap Kaito juga menyukainya."

Rasa nikmat yang menjalar di kerongkongan Gakupo tergantikan oleh rasa pahit yang tak kunjung berakhir.

* * *

Gakupo menatapi satu-persatu susunan kata dengan serius. Huruf abjad itu seakan menari-nari di otaknya, mendominasi seluruh pikirannya dan membuat kepalanya berkunang-kunang. Ia menutup matanya sejenak. Namun kerumunan huruf itu semakin banyak di tambah jutaan bintang yang seakan menghujam pandangannya. Ia pun menyerah dan menutup buku Geografi tebal itu.

Gakupo tidak suka belajar. Benar-benar, sangat, teramat tidak suka.

Sebuah tepukan lembut di bahunya membuat Gakupo membuka kelopak matanya enggan.

"Hei," sapa Luka. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Sedang apa?"

"Sedang nonton video porno." Ia menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan senyum menggoda.

Luka memberinya tatapan jijik. "Ew." Gadis itu bergidik.

"Hanya bercanda."

Pandangan Luka menyapu sekeliling ruangan. "Kau lihat _Kai_ tidak?"

Gakupo mengerutkan dahinya. "_Kai_?" tanyanya dengan pandangan menyelidik sekaligus heran.

"Iya, _Kai_." Ujar Luka kesal karena harus mengulangi perkataannya.

Seorang cowok berambut biru dengan kemeja acak-acakan berjalan menghampiri mereka. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Luka dan melemparkan Gakupo cengiran khasnya. Luka menghambur untuk memeluknya. "_Kai_! Kamu kemana saja? Dari tadi aku mencarimu."

_Kai?_

Kaito tertawa renyah. Ia mencubit pipi Luka gemas. "Kau harus berhenti mengkhawatirkanku, _Lu_."

_Lu?_

Gakupo menatap mereka bergantian dengan bingung. Hati kecilnya berteriak meminta penjelasan_. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?_

Luka mempererat pelukannya. Ia menatap iris biru safir Kaito dalam-dalam. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, _Kai_."

_Sesuatu terjadi di antara mereka. Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di antara mereka._

"Iya, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

_Saat itulah Sang Ksatria menyadari mereka tidak di takdirkan bersama. Bukankah di setiap dongeng Sang Putri selalu bersama dengan Sang Pangeran? Bertautan tangan dan tersenyum bahagia menuju altar, bukan begitu?_

_Sang Ksatria tahu satu hal, pada dongeng kali ini pun, akhir bahagia itu hanya milik _**mereka**_._

* * *

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau bisa main gitar."

Gakupo menengadahkan kepalanya dan mandapati gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang sedang menopang dagu sambil menatapnya. Ia tersenyum sekilas sebelum kembali memetik senar gitarnya dengan khidmat. "Kau ketinggalan jaman."

Perkataan Gakupo membuat Luka menggembungkan pipinya. Ia mendesah pelan. Luka kembali kembali memandang cowok itu. Sosoknya tampak bersinar di bawah sinar rembulan. "Kau keren juga saat sedang main gitar." Tuturnya polos.

Gakupo berhenti memainkan alat musik akustik miliknya. Suara gemuruh dalam dadanya menyatu kontras dengan angin semilir yang tenang dalam kesunyian malam. "Tidak lebih keren dari Kaito, 'kan?" tanyanya asal sambil melirik si gadis lewat sudut matanya.

"Kalau kau meminta dibandingkan, Kaito memang selalu yang paling keren." Celetuk Luka tanpa basa-basi.

Gakupo tersenyum pahit. Ia meletakkan gitar kesayangannya di samping tempat tidurnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu begitu menyukai Kaito?" _Apa yang membuat Sang Putri lebih memilih bersama Sang Pangeran daripada bersama Sang Ksatria?_

Luka menerawang jauh sambil tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. "Sifatnya yang baik hati, lembut, perhatian dan penyayang. Benar-benar seperti sosok seorang pangeran." Celotehnya panjang lebar.

"Seandainya Kaito tidak baik hati, cuek dan tidak penyayang, apa perasaan itu masih tetap sama?"

Pertanyaan Gakupo membuat Luka terenyak. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?"

Gakupo mengela napas sambil menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam. Berusaha memasuki relung hatinya dan mengetahui isi pikirannya. "Misalkan, kau membenci seseorang karena sifatnya yang arogan. Tapi setelah orang itu merubah sifat arogannya, apa kau masih punya alasan untuk membencinya?"

Luka memandang Gakupo kesal seakan tahu inti dari analogi yang ia ucapkan. "Kau tidak mengerti cinta, Gakupo. Aku suka Kaito dan selamanya akan begitu. Ucapanmu sama sekali tidak merubah caraku memandangnya."

_Apa katamu? Aku tidak mengerti cinta?_

"Selamat malam." Luka menutup jendela kamarnya tanpa menunggu balasan Gakupo. Gadis itu menyibakkan tirai kamarnya dengan kasar. Memberi isyarat tersirat agar cowok itu segera enyah.

Gakupo menatap nanar tempat dimana Luka menghilang. Sebuah kalimat terlontar lirih dari bibirnya.

"Wahai Tuan Putri, kau salah. Kau salah besar."

* * *

Kaito mengetuk daun pintu rumah sahabat sepermainannya pada suatu sore di musim semi. Hujan mengguyur kota Tokyo dengan deras saat itu. Petir bersahut-sahutan satu sama lain. Namun cuaca yang mengerikan tidak mengurungkan niat Kaito untuk mengunjungi rumah Gakupo.

Gakupo membuka pintu rumahnya. Wajahnya terkejut saat mendapati Kaito yang hanya mengenakan kaus oblong biru muda dan celana _jeans_ dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Kaito merogoh sesuatu dalam saku celananya. Dengan perasaan bangga ia menunjukkan sebuah kepingan _disc_ pada sahabatnya.

Mata Gakupo melebar. Dengan cekatan ia meraih kepingan bulat itu dari genggaman Kaito dan menatapnya setengah tak percaya. Entah darimana Kaito bisa mendapatkan _serial game_ terbaru yang bahkan baru di rilis minggu depan.

Seakan tahu pertanyaan dalam kepala Gakupo, Kaito nyengir lebar dan membusungkan dadanya. "Anggap itu sebuah keberuntungan yang hanya bisa diraih oleh Kaito Shion."

Gakupo memutar bola matanya. Sejurus kemudian ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. "Peluk aku, sobat."

Dan mereka berpelukan.

Oh, tenang saja, hanya sebuah pelukan biasa yang terjadi antar dua sahabat.

Kaito angkat bicara. "Anggaplah itu sebagai permintaan maafku karena sudah melewatkan sesi main _game_ kita selama dua bulan."

"_Yeah_, _yeah_. Seseorang sedang sibuk _pedekate_ dengan gadis pujaan hatinya yang sangat manis dan berambut merah muda. Aku mengerti." Ucap Gakupo ketus. Seperempat untuk membuat Kaito merasa bersalah, sementara yang tiga per empat karena tersulut api cemburu.

Kaito Shion hanya dapat menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tak gatal, tidak berusaha menyangkal spekulasi sahabatnya. "Kapan kita bisa main?" tanyanya alih-alih mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi?" ucapan khas Gakupo membuat Kaito tergelak. Ia mempersilahkan Kaito masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya. Cowok keturunan _samurai_ itu menyalakan _game console_ dan memasukkan _disc_nya.

Kemudian mereka melakukan kebiasaan yang membuat jarum jam seakan jarum detik. Sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu mereka lakukan di Jum'at sore sampai Sabtu dini hari. Kebiasaan gila menamatkan _game_ dalam satu malam. Yep, sebut mereka para maniak _game_.

Waktu seakan berlari mempercepat putarannya. Suara gelak tawa Kaito dan sumpah serapah Gakupo meramaikan keheningan malam. Hanya malam keakraban yang di habiskan bersama sosok sahabat. Kala itu semuanya terasa baik-baik saja—

"Aku rasa aku mulai menyukai sahabat kita."

—sampai Kaito mengucapkan satu hal yang membuat harapan Gakupo terkulai lemah tak berdaya.

* * *

Kaito dan Gakupo masih menatap layar kaca di hadapan mereka dengan serius. Kaito mengerutkan keningnya. Kedua tangannya memijit tombol _controller_ dengan handal. Indra penglihatannya berteriak meminta diistirahatkan. Saat itu jam menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi sementara Gakupo masih belum bisa melupakan pengakuan Kaito.

"_Kai_! Gakupo!" suara _feminine_ yang sangat dikenalnya membuat dada Gakupo berdesir. Matanya melirik ke arah sumber suara. Perhatiannya teralihkan sudah.

Luka tersenyum seraya duduk di antara kedua sahabat itu. "Bibi Gakuko bilang kalian belum tidur semalaman," gadis itu mendorong pelan bahu Kaito. "Makan dulu sana. Nanti sakit lho."

Luka memang tidak menunjukkan siapa yang ia maksud secara spesifik, namun Gakupo tahu, pernyataan itu di tunjukkan kepada Kaito semata-mata.

"Sebentar lagi, _Lu_. Aku sedang sibuk." Ucap Kaito agak ketus. Tipikal cowok saat kesenangannya diganggu.

"_Kai_," panggil Luka tegas.

"Iyaaaa, lima menit lagi, oke?"

"Kamu nggak mau kan aku gelitikin?"

"Sebentar lagi, sumpah deh—argh, Gakupo _baka_! Kenapa menyerangku tiba-tiba?"

Gakupo tersenyum puas saat karakternya berhasil memberi karakter Kaito _critical hit_ hingga ia hampir KO.

Tiba-tiba Luka menggelitik kedua pinggang Kaito. Cowok itu menjatuhkan _controllernya_. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa, membuat Luka semakin berkuasa dalam penyerangannya. Luka tertawa geli melihat Kaito yang seperti cacing kepanasan.

Gakupo hanya memandang mereka dalam diam. Gurat-gurat kekecewaan terlukis di wajahnya. Namun ia berusaha sebisa mungkin bersikap apatis.

_Sang Pangeran dan Sang Tuan Putri pun terlena dalam keindahan dunia mereka. Mereka tidak menyadari sesosok figuran yang bersembunyi di balik rimbunan pepohonan, memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Sang Ksatria membisu sebelum melangkah pergi._

_Dan menjauh._

* * *

Senja memayungi langit Tokyo. Perpaduan warna kuning dan jingga menyatu dengan harmonis. Lembayung keunguan di ufuk barat bergradasi dengan sang senja. Angin membelai rambut Luka lembut. Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap cowok di belakangnya.

"Gakupo, aku mau bicara sesuatu denganmu..." Ucapnya lirih. Ia membiarkan ucapannya menggantung dan mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak.

Gakupo bersandar pada tembok kokoh di belakangnya. "Bicara soal apa?"

Mata biru laut Luka yang indah membuat Gakupo tenggelam dalam pesonanya. Luka berdehem, "Aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku pada _Kai_, um, lusa ... menurutmu bagaimana?"

Untuk sesaat, jantung Gakupo berhenti berdetak.

"Karena aku sudah menyukainya selama bertahun-tahun, dan perasaan yang terus dipendam pasti tidak baik, 'kan? Jadi lebih baik kuutarakan saja. Aku pikir, _mungkin_ ia juga menyimpan rasa yang sama terhadapku."

Gakupo tidak tahu bahwa ucapan seseorang dapat menusuk lebih tajam daripada sebilah pisau. Persendiannya lemas seketika. Ia menatap Luka nanar. Hatinya runtuh. Kepingannya pergi di terpa angin, entah kemana. Hanya menyisakan serpihan yang tidak akan bisa di satukan lagi.

Haruskah ia meminta Luka untuk tetap di sisinya? Ataukah ia harus merelakannya? Perasaan bimbang menyerang Gakupo seketika.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia tersenyum kaku. "Kurasa itu ide yang bagus."

Luka tersenyum sumringah seraya melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Gakupo. "_Yay_! Aku tahu kau akan bilang begitu!" gadis itu berseru senang. "Kamu teman terbaikku, Gakupo!"

_Teman terbaik?_

"Rencananya sih, aku akan _menembak_nya hari Rabu, di taman depan rumah kita. Bila pengakuanku di terima, nanti kutraktir jus terong deh!" ucapnya menggebu-gebu. Gakupo hanya mampu tersenyum kecut.

_Andai jus terong dapat menyembuhkan luka yang kau torehkan di hatiku, Tuan Putri. _

* * *

Bumi seakan mempercepat rotasinya. Hari yang enggan Gakupo hadapi datang begitu cepat. Hari yang dinanti-nanti oleh Luka. Hari yang mungkin, akan menjadi tanggal spesial bagi kedua sahabatnya.

Ia tahu semua ini pasti akan terjadi. Hanya saja, Gakupo belum siap menghadapinya.

_Tuan Putri dan Sang Pangeran pada akhirnya bersama 'kan? Bukankah akhir dari setiap dongeng mudah di tebak?_

Hujan seakan mengamini kesedihannya. Hari ini pun, hujan kembali mengunjungi kota Tokyo seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Gakupo tidak suka cuaca yang semakin mendukungnya untuk bersikap melankolis. Cowok itu pun melangkah gontai menuju gerbang sekolah.

Tanpa mengenakan pelindung ia pun nekad menerobos rintikkan air langit yang semakin deras. Ia ingin cepat sampai rumah dan mengurung diri di kamar. Ia tidak ingin bertemu Luka maupun Kaito yang akan menyambutnya di depan beranda rumahnya, tangan bertautan dan mengabarkan kebersamaan mereka dengan raut bahagia.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat sinar merah biru menyilaukan pandangannya dan kerumunan orang-orang yang menarik perhatiannya. Dengan langkah was-was, Gakupo berusaha masuk dalam kerumunan itu. Instingnya berkata sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi. "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya panik, entah pada siapa.

"Seorang murid SMA menjadi korban tabrak lari." Penjelasan singkat seorang wanita paruh baya membuat dada Gakupo berdegup kencang.

Sekilas ia melihat surai biru tua yang sangat di kenalnya. Seketika persendiannya mulai kaku. Dengan tubuh gemetar ia mendorong kasar pria di depannya. _Ia harus memastikan._

Ia tercekat saat matanya mendarat pada sosok yang tergeletak lemah di atas trotoar. Sosok dengan helaian biru tua yang selalu menemani dirinya, bermain dengannya hingga larut malam dan mencerahkan harinya yang kelam.

Sosok yang menjadi figur pangeran dan orang terpenting dalam hidup Luka.

_Tuhan … bila Engkau mendengar do'a ku … tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini. Katakanlah ini hanya ilusi semata atau permainan bodoh acara televisi._

Ia terbujur kaku dengan mata terpejam. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan dadanya tidak naik-turun seperti orang bernapas pada umumnya. Noda merah menggenang di sekelilingnya. Gakupo tercekat. Ia mendekati sosok itu, menggoyangkan pelan kedua bahunya.

"Hei, bangun. Memang kaupikir aku bisa di tipu semudah itu ya?"

Hening.

Gakupo mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, "Kaito Shion, hentikan semua ini." Ucapnya frustasi. "Ini tidak lucu, bodoh!"

Kaito masih tak bergeming.

Kerumunan orang-orang tenggelam dalam pemandangan memilukan di hadapan mereka. Beberapa menatap Gakupo simpatik. Gakupo membenamkan kepalanya pada helaian biru tua bernoda darah Kaito. Benteng pertahanannya runtuh. Tak kuasa ia menahan amarah dan tangis yang memenuhi dadanya. Ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Ia merasa tersesat. Ia merasa kehilangan.

Kenapa semuanya berakhir seperti ini? Bukankah bahagia adalah akhir dari setiap dongeng? Bukankah Sang Pangeran akan mendampingi Sang Putri sampai akhir hayatnya?

'Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Kaito?'

'Kau tidak bisa pergi! Kembali kesini, bodoh!'

_Sang Pencipta membelokkan skenario yang sudah tertata rapi dalam kepala Gakupo. Ia menghancurkannya, meremasnya, menendangnya hingga gulungan kertas itu sudah tidak berbentuk lagi._

* * *

Luka masih menunggu dengan sabar. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram erat gagang payung merah mudanya. Bola matanya bergerak was-was. Ia menghela napas lega saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekat yang menyatu dengan percikan air hujan. Ia tersenyum dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"_Kai_, akhirnya kamu datang ju—"

Ucapan Luka dipotong oleh sosok itu. "Luka."

Senyumnya mengendur kala itu juga. "Oh Gakupo," suaranya menampung kekecewaan, "Kaulihat _Kai_ tidak ya? Aku sudah tunggu satu jam disini."

Gakupo menundukkan kepalanya. Bercak merah darah membekas di kemeja sekolahnya. "Kaito tidak bisa datang."

Luka memiringkan kepalanya heran. "Kenapa begitu? Ada latihan basket ya? Atau ada kursus piano dadakan?"

Gakupo menggeleng lemah. Ia menatap Luka sendu, "Kaito tidak _akan_ pernah datang." Ulangnya lagi. Wajah lugu Luka membuat Gakupo enggan membongkar kenyataan.

"Kau kenapa ngomong gitu, sih? _Kai_ sudah berjanji padaku. Ia bukan orang yang suka mengingkar janji."

Gakupo merengkuh tubuh Luka. Ia tak kuasa menahan tangis yang sedari tadi ia pendam. "Pulanglah, Luka. Penantian ini, perasaanmu, semuanya sia-sia."

Luka menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalau _Kai_ tidak bisa datang hari ini, aku tidak akan marah." Ia membelai punggung Gakupo perlahan, "Kenapa Gakupo menangis? Kalau ada masalah, ceritalah pa—"

Gakupo melepas dekapannya dan menatap bola mata indah gadis yang dicintainya. "Kaito sudah pergi, Luka. Ia tidak akan kembali pada kita."

Luka menatapnya kosong. Ia menjatuhkan payungnya saat deru sirine mobil polisi meramaikan derasnya hujan bagaikan elegi malaikat kematian. "Bohong." Bibir itu bergetar lirih. "Pangerannya pasti menjemput Tuan Putri, 'kan? Pangeran pasti datang! Kau bohong, Gakupo! Aku percaya ia akan muncul sebentar lagi. Aku mau tunggu disini. Ia hanya terlambat, ya 'kan?"

Gakupo menggigit bibirnya. Airmata yang lain mulai berjatuhan, menyatu serasi dengan air hujan. "Maafkan aku. Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi Kaito sudah tiada. Ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya untuk berjumpa denganmu di taman ini." Ucapnya sambil terisak.

Pasokan udara Luka terhenti. Gadis itu hanya mematung dalam diam. Ingin berteriak meminta penjelasan, namun lidahnya terasa kelu. Kepalanya terasa pening dan tubuhnya mulai kehilangan keseimbangan.

Bayangan bibi Kaiko yang menangis tersedu tatkala mendengar kabar duka, ayah Kaito mendekap erat sang ibunda, siluet pangeran yang tersenyum, sosok Gakupo menarik tubuhnya yang limbung.

Semuanya berputar bagaikan _slide_ yang dimainkan secara acak hingga membuat kepalanya berkunang-kunang.

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

_Everything will never be the same._

Luka lebih suka mengurung diri setelah pemakaman Kaito. Ia berhenti mengunjungi taman favoritnya. Luka mengisolasikan dirinya. Enggan menatap realita.

Gakupo tidak lagi menyentuh _game console_nya. Alat elektronik itu ia bungkus apik dan ia kunci dalam gudang. Sesekali ia mengunjungi Luka. Ia bercerita banyak hal, mengenang masa lalu ataupun sekedar berada di sisi gadis itu. Meski ia tahu Luka tidak akan menanggapinya.

Luka tampak lebih kurus dan tidak terawat. Pandangan matanya kosong layaknya boneka mati yang terpampang di etalase toko mainan. Hanya seonggok raga yang jiwanya melayang entah kemana.

Penyesalan dan rasa bersalah menghujam Gakupo setiap malam. Ia merutuki dirinya yang begitu egois. Di satu sisi ia mencintai Luka, di sisi lain ia tahu Luka dan Kaito saling menyukai. Namun mengapa ia tidak berusaha mempersatukan mereka?

Seakan dirinya menginginkan Luka berada di sisinya, tetapi enggan mengungkapkan perasaannya. Laki-laki macam apa dia?

_Adakah seorang Ksatria yang egois dan lemah seperti dirinya?_

Luka hanya menatap kosong sosok yang memasuki kamarnya. "Hei," panggil sosok itu, lirih.

Ia menatapnya hampa. Luka kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada foto pangeran yang terpampang di meja belajarnya. Pangeran_nya_.

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

Tidak ada tanggapan. Gakupo mulai terbiasa diperlakukan seperti makhluk tak kasat mata.

Gakupo menghempaskan dirinya di atas tempat tidur Luka. "Mau kubuatkan susu?" ia merentangkan tangannya untuk membelai puncak kepala Luka. Gadis itu segera menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Aku ingin sendirian." Ucapnya dingin.

_Kamu tidak perlu seperti ini, Luka. Kita berdua sama-sama menanggung sakitnya kehilangan orang yang paling berharga. Tahukah kamu, beban itu terlalu berat untuk kau pikul sendiri. Apa salahnya menghempaskan seluruh rasa nyeri itu padaku. Setidaknya Itu lebih baik daripada kau pendam sampai kau tersiksa sendirian. _

"Luka..." bisik Gakupo lemah.

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Luka. "Bisakah kamu pergi? Kau bukan _Kai_, Gakupo. Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi _Kai_. Kehadiranmu tak cukup untuk mengobati perih di hatiku. Berhentilah menyia-nyiakan waktumu untukku. Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

Ucapan Luka membuat Gakupo tertampar keras oleh kenyataan. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyum sebelum beranjak pergi. "Aku mengerti." Ia menutup pintu kamar Luka dan bergumam, "Selamat malam."

Sang Ksatria tahu ia tidak memiliki daya untuk menyembuhkan dan menyatukan kembali retakan hati Tuan Putri.

_Aku tahu aku bukanlah Kaito. Aku bukanlah sosok pangeran yang ditakdirkan bersama denganmu, yang kau inginkan. Sampai kapan pun aku hanyalah seorang figuran yang tidak sepadan dengan dirinya._

* * *

Semuanya berubah.

Tidak ada lagi senyum hangat dan tawa lepas.

Mereka layaknya orang asing yang bertetangga. Hanya sekedar tetangga tanpa mau tahu apa yang terjadi dalam tembok sebelah.

Gakupo berusaha menjalani hari-harinya yang suram. Tanpa Kaito. Tanpa Luka. Karena separuh bagian dari Luka telah hilang bersamaan dengan perginya sosok Kaito.

Ia lulus SMA, masuk Universitas, dan melakukan segala hal layaknya orang normal. Bangun tidur, sarapan, memandangi jendela kamar Luka sejenak lalu segera _cabut_ menuju Universitas, berpapasan dengan Luka di jalan, di abaikan, pulang ke rumah dan seterusnya.

Terkadang Gakupo terdiam. Membayangkan seandainya Kaito ada di sini.

_Apa yang akan kaukatakan saat melihat dua orang terdekatmu jadi seperti ini?_

Kaito pasti akan kecewa. Dan ia akan memarahi Gakupo karena membiarkan Luka sendirian.

Ah, Gakupo jadi merindukannya. Ingin mendaratkan sebuah pelukan _bromance _kepada sahabat yang dikasihinya, namun tertahan karena mereka hidup di alam yang berbeda.

_Seandainya semuanya bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi._

* * *

Gakupo bertemu pada Luka di suatu sore. Mata violetnya membesar. Gadis itu terduduk termenung di taman _mereka_. Taman yang menjadi tempat sakral sekaligus saksi bisu perpisahan mereka dengan Kaito. Luka terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Tidak ada binar di matanya yang indah. Ia telah banyak berubah setelah kecelakaan tragis itu. Hanya satu hal yang masih kekal dan tidak akan pernah berubah.

Ia tetap menjadi Tuan Putri yang menyinari hati Gakupo.

"Luka," panggil Gakupo. Ia berjalan menghampiri gadis itu.

Luka mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau." Ucapnya datar. Bola matanya bergerak meneliti Gakupo dari atas sampai bawah sebelum menatap hampa sekeliling taman. Kembali ke dunianya sendiri.

Gakupo duduk di sebelahnya tanpa meminta izin dari gadis itu. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Udara sejuk kaya oksigen memasuki paru-parunya.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku melihatmu menginjakkan kaki di taman ini." Ucap Gakupo membuka pembicaraan.

Luka melirik cowok di sebelahnya. "Aku tidak meminta kau berbicara." Ia berkata gusar.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin."

Hening seketika. Luka sengaja mengabaikan Gakupo. Sementara Gakupo berusaha merekam baik-baik momen bersama Luka. Angin berhembus perlahan membuat helaian rambut Luka melayang karenanya. Burung bercicit meramaikan suasana. Matahari bersembunyi malu-malu di balik awan, siap beranjak untuk berganti tempat menerangi belahan bumi yang lain.

"Sampai kapan?" pertanyaan ambigu Gakupo membuat Luka terusik ketenangannya. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Memberikan cowok itu ruang untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau bersikap seperti ini?"

Dan cowok itu pun melontarkan pertanyaan yang paling Luka hindari. Gadis itu membuang muka dengan angkuh. "Pulanglah. Aku ingin sendirian." Perintahnya tegas.

"Sudah lima tahun dan kau harus berhenti menyesali kepergiannya."

Kali ini ia menatap tajam Gakupo. "Dan kaupikir itu mudah?"

Ia menatap Luka dalam-dalam sambil tersenyum samar. "Tidak bila kita lalui masa ini bersama."

Luka segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Berapa kali sih, harus kuucapkan? Aku tidak butuh kau."

Pandangan cowok itu masih terfokus pada Luka. "Berhenti membohongi diri sendiri. Kau lelah sendirian, bukan? Kau tidak perlu sendirian bila kau tak mau." Kedua ujung bibir itu tertarik melengkung ke atas. "Aku di sini, Luka. Luapkanlah perasaan itu padaku. Bagilah kesedihanmu. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang, sesuatu yang di pendam pasti tidak baik, bukan?"

Luka menatap Gakupo sendu. Sesuatu menariknya untuk mendekat pada Gakupo. "Kenapa kau berbuat sampai seperti ini?" _Aku tidak mengerti, Gakupo._

Atas dasar janji. Dan cinta.

"Dulu sekali aku pernah berjanji untuk menjadi sosok Ksatria untuk seorang Tuan Putri kecil yang manis." Ia memulai kisahnya. Luka tertegun. Merasakan sesuatu yang familiar. "Meskipun ia lebih memilih Sang Pangeran, janji tetaplah janji."

"Aku telah berjanji untuk melindungi dan menjaga Tuan Putri-_ku _tersayang. Meskipun aku telah gagal menjaganya dan membiarkan ia menangis dan tenggelam dalam kesedihan." Gakupo meraih pergelangan tangan Luka. "Oleh karena itu, biarkanlah aku menepati janji ini. Biarkan aku berada di sisinya untuk menjaga dan melindungi dirinya. Sekarang dan selamanya."

Luka terpana seketika. Pandangannya melembut. Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Gakupo. "Kau terlalu baik, Gakupo." Bisiknya lemah. Ia merasa malu pada Gakupo. Malu pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia begitu bodoh dan egois?

Gakupo mengabaikan perkataan Luka. Ia pun berdiri sambil menatap gadis itu. "Aku mungkin tidak bisa membuat dia kembali. Tapi aku bisa mengembalikan rasa itu sekali lagi."_ Dicintai, nyaman, hangat, terlindungi dan bahagia._

Setitik air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Luka. "Terimakasih sudah menepati janjimu," kemudian ia menunjukkan seulas senyum yang hanya diberikan kepada Kaito. _Dulu._ "Lakukanlah tugasmu dengan baik, Ksatria_-ku_."

Karena ketulusan cinta tidak terletak pada rasa memiliki, tetapi melindungi.

* * *

(Seseorang di atas sana sedang memperhatikan mereka.)

_"Ah! Tuan Putriku di curi oleh Ksatria bodoh itu! Tidaaaaaak."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Hm ... mereka ternyata lumayan cocok."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Haruskah aku menunggu selama lima tahun untuk Gakupo menyatakan cinta? Dasar lamban!"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Akhirnya _Lu_ tersenyum juga. Sudah lama tidak melihatnya seperti itu!"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Kenapa aku merasa ngantuk, ya? Mungkin sekarang saatnya untuk tidur..."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Sebelum aku benar-benar tertidur ... Hei, Gakupo! Awas kau sampai membuat Tuan Putri menangis! Titip _Lu_ ya, jaga dia baik-baik!"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

(Ia pun menutup kelopak matanya. Sekarang ia dapat kembali untuk beristirahat dengan tenang. Sang Pangeran pun tertidur dengan penuh kedamaian.)

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

;;

last edited: 25 Juni 2013

Special thanks buat **Ayano Suzune** yang udah membenarkan kesalahan saya. :)

Berminat tinggalkan jejak?


End file.
